The concept of "modular" clothing is known in the art having been taught in references such as French publication 2,626,147 filed by Diricq et al which was published in 1989. The Diricq reference discloses a tailoring system in which clothing is manufactured utilizing modular panels related to selected key dimensions of the human frame. The key dimensions Diricq selects are: the depth from waistband to crotch, the width of the bottom of the trouser leg, the circumference of the thigh, the height from the ground of the crotch, and the height from the ground of the knee.
Modular "panels" as taught by Diricq are not universal in application. In other words, one of the modular panels of Diricq intended for use in a pair of trousers cannot be used to fabricate a shirt or another item of clothing. In this sense the modular panels of Diricq cannot readily be used as building blocks to construct diverse items of clothing or accessories.